The Other Side of the Mirror
by KristyL
Summary: Melody Spella is a 6th yr. wizard that emerged from the Forbidden Forest one day. she befriends the trio and the story goes from there. Sorry that the trio might be slightly OOC but i'm trying my best! Please R&R! [(HMS)(RHr)(DMS)]
1. Who Am I?

CHAPTER 1:   
  
WHO AM I?  
  
Feeling open and vulnerable to the entire world, i crouched lower behind the bushes. I attempted to see thru the thick leaves, aware of the sweat that was beginning to drip down my back. The street looked completely empty. The many parents that occuppied the identical houses were all still at work, if not on their way home. The image of kids walking home from school flashed across my mind. How i wished for those kids that i once found annoying, anything to keep me from feeling afraid and alone.   
  
I was merely hunched over by the time i realized i was no longer peeking from behind the bush. I turned to start the 10 minute walk to my house in the opposite direction. Before i had time to turn around to see the new street, two very strong hands grabbed me by my shoulders and held tight. "There you are, baby," he smiled. "I was getting worried." I began to struggle against him as he slammed me up against a tree. I peered up at his face, the one i once found so handsome and warm. His piercing blue eyes shone with amusement as tears of fear dropped from my own. "Aw, what's the matter, honey? Miss me that much?" he began to kiss my face, making his way down to my neck, then my shoulders. His hands wandered up my skirt.  
  
"Drake, please--" I whispered. "Please, stop. Just leave me alone." He didnt stop. He merely laughed.  
  
"Now why would I want to do that?" He pushed, hard, up against me. His pelvis held me in place, as he began to undo his pants.   
  
"No! Please!" The tears were streaming down my face. "Please, stop! Help--" He cupped one hand over my mouth, while grabbing my throat with the other.   
  
"There's no need for that, muffin," he smiled. It might have been an attractive smile, had is eyes not be filled with insane lust. I began to feel angry for letting him see me cry. The rage swelled inside me, making me breathe heavy. He noticed.  
  
"See? Feels good doesnt it? Just wait, THIS part gets better--whats up with your eyes?" Confusion swept across his face. The anger in me made my insides burn like fire, but i didnt show it. I locked on his eyes with my own, staring down his soul until i could take it no longer. I opened my mouth and let out a painful scream as he flew backward, neither of us knowing what hit him. The incredible pain I had felt was suddenly gone. Immense relief flodded my body as I took in what had just happened.   
  
What was that? I thought. Millions of questions began to race across my mind. I quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen, but there was no one. I turned and ran.  
  
I decided not to walk straight home and take a wrong turn on purpose. I was at the park down the street from my house. I walked past the park to the field in its backyard. i had made many frequent journeys to this field before. I walked deeper and deeper looking up to the sky to see the soft pink and orange showing that it was near 6 o' clock. What happened back there? I wondered. Looking straight again, i saw something that i had never seen. A very small house that looked more like a closet. Overwhelmed with curiousity, my pace quickened. I felt drawn to the front door.   
  
I stopped. I was here. "now what?" i asked myself silently. My hand answered for me. It reached up and pushed the door forward. Slowly, i took small steps inside. "should i really be doing this?" i asked myself again. I couldnt help myself. My heart jumped. There was someone in front me. On instinct, my hands shot up in front of me, ready to fight. I took a closer look. It was my reflection. Only it wasn't. She had my bright, green eyes and long brown hair that fell to the middle of her back. It was me, but she was more beautiful. I was staring into a full length mirror which seemed to be outlined in gold. I ran my fingers across it. How beautiful it was; how beautiful she was. I put my hand to my reflection's, waiting to feel the glass on my palm. But, it never came. my hand just kept going until my elbow had gone through. I was afraid. I pulled my arm back and examined it to make sure it was ok. Then i took a breath and stepped through.  
  
It was like stepping through a waterfall, though i emerged dry on the other side. The other side. It was as if i turned right around in the mirror and walked out again. I was in the same shack. "That was weird" i told myself turning to face the mirror once again. I was not so surprised to see the same beautiful girl in the mirror. With one last look, i walked out the door. This was not the same field i was walking home in. It was a dark forest full of trees so tall they blocked ths sun. The fog seemed somewhat enchanted as i stepped though it. I took a step and jumped as a twig snapped beneath my foot. I had no idea where i was, nor where to go. I had to take a chance and go somewhere. Sudden noises made from various creatures began to frighten me, so my pace quickened. Looking ahead of me, i saw a dim light not too far ahead. Excitement grew inside me as i began to run. I felt so relieved, but not for long. My heart stopped at the first step out of the forest. An incredibly old looking castle towered me.   
  
"Who'er you?" boomed a deep voice from the side of a hut made of old bricks. I didnt have to look hard to see where the voice came from. An extraordinarily large-sized man was staring right at me.   
  
"I--I'm--" I stammered.   
  
"Well, come on, no need to be afraid. S'only a question" he said with the same booming voice. "Now, one more time, who're you?" he said more gently, as if trying not to frighten away a squirrel.   
  
"I'm M--Melody" i finally choked. "Melody Spella. A--And...you?"   
  
"Oh! Sorry! 'Name's Hagrid. Ar'ye a new student?"   
  
"New student?"   
  
"Well, yeah. This is Hogwarts, ya'know? Wait, you're not a muggle ar'ye?" he eyed me suspiciously.   
  
"A--a what? and where am i?" my heart began to race again. whats Hogwarts? i screamed in my head. and what on earth is a muggle?!   
  
"A muggle" he began "is someone without wizard or witch blood in them; someone who cant do magic"   
  
"Magic? you mean like card tricks?"   
  
"Card tricks?!" he said so loudly i jumped back.   
  
"Hey Hagrid!" said a new voice to my left. "How's it--oh, hi. What's your name?" He had to have been my age. His green eyes went incredibly perfect with his dark hair that he didnt seem to care about keeping fixed. i could see a scar in the shape of a lightening bold above his right eyebrow. i wonder where that came from i thought.   
  
"Well hello there, Harry! and Ron! and Hermione! This here's Melody Spella"   
  
"Oh" said the girl i assumed to be Hermione. "are you new?"   
  
"I, uh--I dont really know where i am" i replied.   
  
"Hagrid, is she a muggle?" asked the boy with shockingly red hair. the expression on his face was quite adorable.   
  
"Dont be stupid, Ron," said Hermione. "You know there's an muggle-repellent spell on the school. Any muggle who comes near here suddenly remembers that they have to be somewhere else. Honestly, you should try reading"   
  
"Right, i'll try to keep that in mind while i run for minister of magic, alright?" he shot back.   
  
"So" Harry intervened. "Melody, is it?" i nodded. "How long have you been here at Hogwarts?" As i opened my mouth to answer, Hagrid spoke first.   
  
"Actually, she's never even heard of Hogwarts. At least, thats what she said when i asked her."   
  
"Uh, whats...Hogwarts?" i inquired, finally satisfied that i could ask on of the many questions burning on my mind. They began to explain that Hogwarts was, in fact, exactly what the name said; a school for witches and wizards. They asked how much wizard blood i had in me and if it came from my father or my mother's side and whether i was full blood or half blood. I could find no answer to this question. I was not aware that either of parents had any "wizard" or "witch blood" in them. They had never said anything to me about magic except "i wish it were real, too." "Let's take her to Dumbledore," suggested Hermione. "Take me to what?" i asked. "Dumbledore is the Headmaster here at Hogwarts. He knows everything" said Ron.   
  
The four of us walked up to the castle they called "Hogwarts" leaving Hagrid behind. Two girls walking the opposite direction came up to us. We had another round of introductions and a bit of background checks. You could definitely see resemblence in Ginny and Ron. Her red hair fell just past her shoulders. She didnt seem to much younger than me, but i certainly felt inferior because she understood everything i didnt. The second girl was Luna Lovegood. She had long blonde hair and a mysterious and curious look in her blue eyes. Shortly after explaining my delima to them, we parted ways. We walked through the enormous doors and turned every-which-way. There was no way i could ever remember my way in or out of this place. People turned to stare as we walked through the castle. It seemed as if Hermione read my mind. "Dont worry, after awhile, you'll get used to it. We have." She smiled. She was very friendly. I didnt linger on that thought for long. A tall, blonde, boy came striding up with two of the dopiest looking goons. His eyes, though a very beautiful blue, were cold, staring straight at Harry.   
  
"Better watch your back, Potter" he sneered pushing past us.   
  
"Ouch! Hey!" i cried as he shoved past me. He looked me up and down with a surprised look on his face.   
  
"Never seen you here before. Who are you?" he questioned, as if he had authority.  
  
"I dont see how it's any of your business" i shot back as he raised his eyebrows and smiled. It was hard to be so mean to a boy who looked so good. what is it with hot boys and crappy attitudes? i asked myself.   
  
"Fiesty. I like that in a girl. I'll see you 'round then." and he walked away. i could feel the blood rushing to my face and i knew i was blushing. I didnt look at the others until i was sure it was gone.   
  
"Come on," said Harry. "We've still got to help Melody" and, yet again, we walked along.  
  
"Who was that?" i demanded.   
  
"That was Malfoy," replied Ron. "Slimey git, he is. Thinks he's better than everyone just because he's a pureblood wizard."  
  
"Pureblood?" I again inquired. "what does that mean?"  
  
"It means exactly what it sounds like," laughed Hermione. "Their wizard blood is pure, no outsiders."  
  
We approached an older looking woman at the top of a staircase who quite resembled a witch with her hat and piercing eyes.   
  
"Yes?" she said.   
  
"Excuse us, Professor, but we need to see Professor Dumbledore and we were wondering if you knew where we could find him" explained Hermione.   
  
"He's in the Great Hall awaiting dinner." Her eyes turned to me. "And who are you, dear?"   
  
"I'm Melody, ma'am."   
  
"Why have i not seen you here before? You appear older than a first year. What house are you in?" My mouth opened and closed as no sound came out.   
  
"Well, we dont really know all of that yet," Ron answered. "Hagrid said just walked right out of the Dark Forest when we went down to visit him"   
  
"I see." She pursed her lips. "Follow me," she said curtly and turned to walk through another towering doorway. A noise that sounded strangely like "wow" escaped my lips.   
  
"This is the Great Hall" whispered Harry from behind. I was in awe. It was the most beautiful place i had ever seen. The walls seemed to fade into the sky outside. It was extraordinary.   
  
"The ceiling is enchanted to resemble the sky outside" commented Ron, following my gaze.   
  
"I told you that" laughed Hermione. Turning my eyes ahead of me, i saw man with a tall, pointed hat and half-moon spectacles that seemed to be floating above his ever-long, white beard.   
  
As we approached, his smile widened. "Good eveing, Harry, Hermione, Ron," he nodded to them as he said their names. "Ah," he looked at me. "And, Miss Spella, to whom do i owe the pleasure of seeing you this eveing?" I turned to Ron.  
  
"I told you he knew everything" he said.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir," began Hermione. "She doesnt know anything about Hogwarts, and yet, she wasnt drawn away from it when she emerged from the Forbidden Forest. How is that?" we were all interested in what he had to say.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger, Melody here was not drawn away from the castle because, as you know, it only drives muggles away. and Melody is not a muggle." he said simply.  
  
"How is it, then, that she's old enough to be a 6th year, our age, not be a muggle, and has never even heard of Hogwarts?" Harry inquired.  
  
"We should not discuss this here, let us go to my office" he lead the way.  
  
We eagerly awaited Professor Dumbledore's answer. Somewhere in the middle, i thought it was so amazing how these three strangers, whom i had just met, seemed so curious about me. They didnt even know me. The painful burning that filled my insides nearly one hour ago seemed only a dream.  
  
"The answer, Harry," he began, "is simple and complex at the same time. Melody," he turned to me, "do you have any memory whatsoever of doing magic?"  
  
"Uh, no sir," i replied shakily.   
  
"Perhaps i should rephrase my question. Do you recall any unexplained happenings that took place in your presence while your feelings were very strong about something? Whether they be sad, mad, happy, desperate..."  
  
I did not answer. Sure, strange things have happened. but they've all been a coincidence. He nodded as if he knew what i was thinking.  
  
"Melody is Hogwarts' only special class case, you might say. Her parents were afraid that Lord Voldemort would come for them, killing Melody as well" as he said the name "Lord Voldemort" Ron let out a slight squeak of fear and Hermione let out a short gasp.   
  
"I'm sorry, i dont really understand anything thats being said" i said.   
  
"Melody, your father was a great wizard, and your mother was a great witch--"  
  
"My mother has always told me that witches were evil. So she cant be one" i protested.  
  
"Not all witches and wizards are bad, though there are a few. For example, Lord Voldemort" (hermione and ron reacted exactly the same as before) "is one of those wizards who have gone bad. Now, against my wishes, but with my permission, your parents requested to teach you at home--"  
  
"I dont remember any of that"  
  
"When i granted them permission, it was on one condition; they had to altar your memory after every lesson, just in case Voldemort came to find you or them."  
  
"what good would it do to teach me something and then make me forget it?" i was beginning to get aggravated mainly out of confusion.   
  
"Ah, but they could help you regain your memory with a simple memory draft. Which is precisely what we are going to do." he clapped his hands, then pulled a wand out of what seemed like a secret pocket within his robes. he gave it a wave and a cabinet gently opened as if someone were there and out came a small glass flask. "Your parents have sent me an owl informing me of your arrival. Naturally, i have been expecting you. They want you to continue school here at Hogwarts. Now, Melody, would you be so kind to drink this?"  
  
"No" i said shortly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned and looked at me as though i turned into some strange creature. "what? I just met you all! how do you expect me to believe everything that you are saying? How do i know whats in that?"  
  
"Trust is the only key" it was his turn to be short. "Dont you want to understand everything thats going on?" he added. he had a point. i did want to understand. and the more i thought about it, the more i wanted to understand. he handed me the flask, and i took it cautiously. Slowly i raised it to my lips and took a short swallow. There was no flavor. Only the feel of the liquid on my tongue. As it slid down my throat, memories that seemed to appear out of nowhere began to fill my head.  
  
I could see myself standing in my living room with a wand in my right hand pointing at a book. "Accio book!" i heard myself say. the book flew across the room right into my hands.   
  
"Nicely done, Melody!" i heard my mother say.   
  
"Getting better and better every day" added my father.  
  
I opened my eyes, letting reality come back. "Whoa" i said to myself.  
  
"What do you remember?" asked ron.  
  
"A lot of things" i replied.  
  
"Where did you put your wand, Melody?" asked Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I cast a spell to hide it."   
  
i remembered the scene from "Cinderella" where the fairy godmother forgot where she put her wand. She said "oh, i put it away," and pulled it right out of thin air as if it were there waiting for her. I did much the same. "Affero wand" i said as i did almost exactly what she did in putting my finger and thumb together and pulling straight down. i looked to my own amazement to see my wand in my hand. Even though i knew i could do it, it was still a spectacular sight to see a wand appear from thin air.   
  
"Whoa" i heard escape Ron's lips.   
  
"Looks like you know more than you thought." i looked at Harry. He was smiling at me.  
  
"Ah," said Professor Dumbledore approvingly.   
  
"Wow! that was really great!" exclaimed Hermione. She was not afraid to admit that she was impressed. i felt that much better.   
  
"Random pictures just appeared, as if they'd always been there." i explained.   
  
"They have been there," replied Professor Dumbledore. There was a twinkle in his eyes as he said it. For the rest of the night, we tried to figure out how advanced i was in magic. They asked if i knew how to light my wand, make things float, and summon things from across the room. All of these seemed simple enough to do. It was extraordinary, the way the thoughts just appeared in my head.  
  
It was nearly midnight when Hermione finally noticed my eyes halfway shut and said, "i think im going to turn in for the night. Melody, do you want to come?" Smiling thankfully i said yes and followed her up the spiral staircase to the girl's dormitory. "How do you like things so far?" she asked.   
  
"There's a lot that i dont understand, but then there are other thoughts that help me understand it which makes even more confused then i was before! It's quite exhausting to tell you the truth," i replied honestly. "I hope im not too much of a bother."  
  
"oh, no! of course not! I think it's very interesting. You're just like a book, you know? i love to read, so im sure i'll love to learn about you. Do you know what i mean?" i nodded and laughed.   
  
"I love to read as well." Changing into our nightgowns, (Hermione let me borrow some of hers), she showed me the extra bed that had been set up mysteriously just a few days before. as i sat upon it, i found that i couldnt resist laying down. With a quiet "G'night, Hermione," I was out.   
  
I was sitting on the floor in a basement. Although i had no idea what i was doing here, i was filled with dread. There was a sense of intended pain in the air. i knew someone was here. "Who's there?" I called. There was no answer, but I could feel the presence of someone. As if on cue, someone was walking down the stairs.   
  
"Ready for another lesson, Mel?" he said, almost seductively. The deep sound of his voice brought chills down my spine. His face, only a blur, never came into focus as he came right up to me.  
  
I was intrigued by him, trying to focus my eyes, for they had to be the reason that i couldn't see his face. He ran his fingers through my hair and i became drawn to him.   
  
This is wrong! i cried in my head. I tried to scream at him to stop, but my mouth seemed beyond my control. He abruptly pushed me down on a bed that appeared out of nowhere. He jumped on top of me. I hadn't even registered what was happening. Before i knew it, he was ripping my clothes to shreds, not bothering to avoid cutting my skin.   
  
I gasped as i sat up straight in my bed. Five years worth of magical memories came flooding into my mind as i awoke from the most unpleasant nightmare i'd had this week. I squinted against the bright sun realized how sweaty i was. "Did you sleep well?" Hermione's voice came from across the room. I saw that she had been reading a very big book.   
  
"Never better," i lied, smiling.   
  
"I thought you might say that. We have comforting spells on our beds," she said in a very matter-of-fact voice. "but you'd better get up soon if you want to get some breakfast. i expect it's nearly over."   
  
"What time is it?"   
  
"half-past nine. Come on, i've been waiting for you to wake up! I'm starving!" She offered me some clothes that she thought i'd be comfortable in. (she called them "muggle clothes"). The nightmare quickly became a vague memory as We emerged from the 's dormitory a few minutes later. We saw Harry and Ron playing chess at a table near the window of the Griffyndor common room. "Been to breakfast?" asked Hermione as we approached them.   
  
"No, we thought we'd wait for you today," replied Ron, rubbing his chin, apparently deep in thought.   
  
"That's funny, you've never waited before." Hermione accused, as she crossed her arms across her chest in mock anger.   
  
"Sure we have. Knight to E 5," he said. I gasped as one of the tiny chess figures moved on its own to a space on the chessboard and smashed another pawn.   
  
"Violent game, i know. I said so myself," whispered Herimone.   
  
"So you ready to eat then?" Harry inquired as stood up. "i am." We followed Harry out the portrait hole and down many flights of stairs until we finally came to the entrance of the Great Hall. Walking to an open seat at the Griffyndor table, i felt many pairs of eyes on me. "Dont worry," said Harry from behind. "you'll get used to it." I couldnt help but notice how very green his eyes were. He was quite attractive. I felt my cheeks grow warm with embarrassment, smiled, then looked away.   
  
we were near the end of the table when we found somewhere to sit. Hermione and i crossed to the other side to sit across from them.   
  
"I guess we were too late for the mail," said hermione, looking slightly down.   
  
"So there are seperate tables for each...er....group?" i asked.   
  
"Houses, we call them," answered Hermione. "Yes, there are four: Griffyndor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and," she added in a tone of acid, "Slytherin." i raised my eyebrows to her in surprise. They described the kinds of people that belonged to each house, adding side comments when they came to Slytherin. The conversation drifted to a game called "Quidditch" and to my questioning look, they, in turn, explained how to play.   
  
"Harry and i were gonna play today. Herimone, you still up for bewitching the quaffle to fly at me?" Ron looked apprensive as he turned to Hermione. she sighed deeply.   
  
"of course, Ron," she replied, smiling.   
  
"we'll go get our brooms then," he said as he got up. "Come on, Harry." We all got up and parted ways at the stairs.   
  
Hermione and i walked side by side across the courtyard to the Quidditch pitch. All the way, she kept telling me how good it was to finally have another to talk to, especially one she actually trusted. "Which is weird, you know?" she continued. "I've never trusted anyone besides Harry and Ron so quickly before." We climbed the many stairs up the stands to wait for Harry and Ron to come out onto the field.   
  
"well, i assure you that i am trustworthy," i said in retaliation with a smile on my face. "so," i said after a few minutes of silence. "are you and Ron....you know...er....dating?"  
  
"What?" she cried in a most astonished tone. She began to laugh. "no, i dont think he sees me in that sort of light." i noticed the pink tint in her cheeks growing a deeper shade of red by the second.   
  
"Well, what about you?" Silence. "Hermione, you can trust me, remember?" It was awhile longer before she finally answered  
  
"oh, i dont know. Sometimes. Actually, most of the time. But i get so afraid that if we break up, it'll ruin our friendship! and Merlin knows, i dont want that to happen! know what i mean?" I nodded. A pained memory from back home came to my mind. I saw the face of the boy i had been running away from on the day that i emerged from the Forbidden Forest. We were sitting on a hill watching the sunset, It was one of many days that I would, unfortunately, never forget. 


	2. I'm a What!

I remembered the countless times that Drake had cornered me. When we first started talking, I told him every route home that I had ever taken. I couldn't help it. He was the mysterious new guy that everyone knew nothing about. Then he picked me. I could never hide from him because he always seemed to know where I was. Just the memory of it was enough to bring tears to my eyes.  
  
"Melody? Are you ok?" asked Hermione, concern written all over her face.  
  
"Huh? Oh! Yes, sorry, I must have fallen into a daydream. Did you ask me a question?" I replied, trying to cover up the nearly fallen tear.   
  
"I said, what's the matter with your eyes?"  
  
"My eyes?"  
  
"Yes, they turned...sort of....between blue and violet," she attempted. "It was kind of weird. Do you remember your parents telling you that you were any special type of witch?"  
  
I pulled a thoughtful look that I had received from my Drama Class back home. Then I answered, "Not that I can remember. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering. Look! Here comes Harry and Ron!" she exclaimed. Sure enough, there was Harry and Ron, brooms thrown over their shoulder. They were carrying a chest in between the two of them as they staggered to the middle of field. "Oh no! I forgot about bewitching the Quaffle for Ron!" she cried once more, rushing down the stands. My thoughts began to wonder back to Hermione's question about my eye color. What had she meant? I never got the chance to answer. My thoughts were interrupted by Harry's voice.  
  
"Ever flown before?" he asked. Was it just me, or were his nerves playing the part of controlling his voice? It made me blush to think that he would be nervous because of me. He was hovering in the air on his seemingly new "Firebolt XP" that Hermione had explained.   
  
"Only on an airplane," i replied as he lowered himself gracefully onto the stands beside me. "Never on a....er.....broom."  
  
"Would you care to try?" he had a mischievous smile playing across his handsome face. His eyes were shining so brilliantly against the sun.  
  
"But I....well...I uh...don't know how."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll teach you," he held out his hand, which I took in return. He mounted his broom first, then motioned for me to sit behind him.  
  
"What, both of us?" I exclaimed, disbelieving. "Will it hold that much weight?"  
  
"O'course it will, now come on." I sat side-saddle behind him. Feeling slightly awkward, i put my arms around his waist. We rose gently into the air, taking in every moment. It wasn't long before we were at least 100 ft. in the air.  
  
"Wow," I whispered more to myself. "This is so beautiful." He turned without difficulty to sit as I did.  
  
"Yes," he answered. "You are." A look of uncertainty became more clear on him as he began to lean into me. As if on cue, I followed his lead until we were nearly one inch apart. Then, all of a sudden, something shot right past us, taking me completly by surprise. I closed my eyes, leaned to far back on the broom to avoid the collision, and fell through the air. My screams echoed in my head as the ground rushed towards me. I anticipated the pain, then wished, briefly yet desperately, that I could fly.  
  
I promptly came to a halt in mid-air. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see what had happened, then I gasped. The world around me seemed to have grown ten times it's size! "What on earth--?" I shrieked as I took in the magnificent view of the world. I became aware of a fluttering noise very near. I looked behind me to see a pair of sparkling wings with a tint of pink on top fading into white with what seemed to be glitter falling from them with every beat.   
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw something fly by with incredible speed. I realized it was Harry and that he was screaming at the ground that he was now only 20 ft from.. "Did you see where she fell?! I didn't see her! Damn it! This is all my fault! Damn it!"  
  
"It's not your fault Harry!" I looked down to see Hermione yelling back to Harry.  
  
"Yeah," exclamied Ron. "It was Malfoy! That stupid prat! He set one of the bludgers lose and bewitched them to fly at you! I'll bloody murder him!" They were both searching the field for me.   
  
"Hey! Harry! Ron! Hermione! Here I am!" I screamed, throwing my arms in the air and waving them madly. "I'm right here!" They made no sign of hearing me. Carefully leaning forward, the flying became almost natural. It was as if I had always flown.   
  
I stopped right in front of Hermione's face and hovered. "Hermione! Im here here!" I shouted.  
  
"Me--Melody? Harry! Ron! She's here! She's--why didn't you tell us your a Metamorphmagus?" she inquired with an astonished look on her face.  
  
"I'm a what? What's that?" I asked as Ron ran to us.  
  
"Where? Where is she?" his eyes grew wide as he spotted me. "Lookout Hermione! It's a Pixie! I'll get it!" He raised the beating bat at me.  
  
"No!" shrieked Hermione, grabbing my tiny figure. "It's Melody! See?" She held me up to his face. I smiled awkwardly.  
  
"Er...hi Ron."  
  
"What the bloody--Harry! Come quick!" I looked up to see Harry darting across the field.   
  
"What is it Ron? Did you find her?" He demanded as he landed. When he saw that Hermione's hands were still held in front of Ron's face holding me, he stared. "Hermione, why are you holding a pixie in front of Ron's face?"  
  
"It's Melody, mate," Ron answered.  
  
"She's a Metamorphmagus, Harry! Like Tonks, remember?" chimed Hermione. Harry slowly came forward. His eyes stared unbelievingly as he took in the site of me.  
  
"Melody?" he barely whispered. I tried to smile, knowing that a boy like Harry would want nothing to do with a freak witch like me. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
"Because I didn't know either," I began to fidget with my hands.  
  
"Come on," said Hermione taking charge. "We'll take her to Dumbledore." Her grip losened around my body and I flew beside them as they ran to the castle.  
  
A/N: For those of you who review my story, please keep in mind that this is **MY STORY**. I'll try to correct my grammer mistakes, but please don't try to change my character's personality or try to write my story for me. Once again, it's **MINE**. Some people like it. (which makes me very happy and proud:-D) Yanno, you don't have to read my story if you don't want to. There are plenty of Harry Potter fanfics out there, so bugger off. When I say "Please R&R," it means that I would appreciate **CONSTRUCTIVE** criticism, tips that I can **USE**. THANKS! 


End file.
